Hurt
by iBallastic2
Summary: Everyone Tails met hated him for what seemed like so long until some finally came to him and cared about him.
1. Affection

**Authors Note: This is my intererptration of the typical Sonic meets Tails story. It may not be the best because it is the first fanfic I've written but perhaps it stands out.**

 _January 17, 3265_

It was a cold January evening on Mobius, snow had freshly fallen, like it had for the past week constantly. Everyone was in their homes except for one little kitsune. Bare feet and hands, a small fox trudged through the snow not having much energy left. Miles Prower was trying to get away from civilization where he was bullied so much for basically one reason: He had two tails. Miles didn't know why everyone hated that so much, everywhere he went people would curse at him, hurt him, make fun of him, tease him with false hope, torture him, and sometimes try to kill him. Every time he would come out of the incident crying, wishing he had a better life. He hoped his parent's would find him and give him the love and care he wanted so badly. Any time he thought about his parents it only made him more upset because of all the horrible torment that his parents had gave him. As he trudged through the snow his thoughts overwhelmed him so he sat down under a tree and curled up into a fetal position. He had been holding in his emotions for a while now but could not hold it in any longer. He felt a tear coming down his cheek and let it out from there.

He cried for a good 10 minutes before the toddler finally stopped. Everything seemed unusually quiet, almost comforting but nothing like the warm arms of his parents he would never be in. _"It's just so quiet, it's... too good to be true?"_ Miles thought to himself.

But then Miles heard footsteps approaching. He knew exactly what it was, the bullies had found him again. Miles took off running away as fast as his tiny feet could bring him. As he was running he could feel the horribly cold air pound against his dirty fur. Miles then felt a sharp stick pierce his right arm, to the point where it scraped his bone. "Owwww!", he cried out. Blood was trikkling out of his arm and staining the perfect white snow. Miles began to feel weak from all his running. He tried using the little stamina he had left to outrun the bullies but to no avail. He collapsed to the ground face-first in the snow. Miles tried getting up but was unsuccesful. In a desperate attempt to not be beaten as he was so much he pretended to play dead.

But his attempt was futile because could feel a stick rub up against his back up to his neck. This was the start of it, it was inevitable he would be beaten. Sure enough, he was being beaten with sticks and kicked. "Hey look at this", one of the bullies pointed at Miles' bloody arm. A horrible stinging pain immeditately hit his right arm. "AHHHHHH! IT HURTS, IT HURTS SO MUCH!", Miles screamed uncontrollablly. Each time a bully hit his arm he screamed in pain. Suddenly one of the bullies punched Miles' eye causing it to swell up. "OWWWWW!", he screamed in pain.

 _A few minutes earlier..._

Sonic the Hedgehog had defeated "Eggman" for again as usual. _"Eggman really put up a fight, I rarely fight with him for 4 hours!"_ Sonic thought to himself. It was pretty late and he figured just to go home. As he ran through the forest he heard something in the distance. Every few seconds the sound came up again. As he approached closer he realized the sound was screaming, loud screaming at that. Sonic peered into the distance to see small drops of... blood? It occured to him that it could be a kid hit a tree branch when playing, and it was giving the kid pain. _"I might as well see what's going on, everyone relies on me to do things like this anyway, I'm not their god but everyone treats me like one anyway. I hate people so much, they should be thankful I bother to save them,"_ Sonic angrily thought to himself. He absolutely hated people most likely because he had no friends. As Sonic approached the scene he could hear yelling. He was surprised when he realized it was cursing and trash talk. He soon got a clear view of what was happening, a very small kitsune was being violently beaten by a few older kids. Sonic noticed that the fox's arm was bloody and everytime it was hit the fox would scream in pain, he also noticed that the kitsune had a black eye on his left. Sonic tried to run to the fox's rescue but his legs refused to move, instead he only could observe the poor guy being beaten up. The bullies stopped kicking Miles and instead got something out of the darkness. When they returned Sonic saw that is was a bunch of full trash cans and buckets of... sewage? The bullies held Miles up and poured each trash can on him. When they were finished they then poured the sewage on him, completely humilating Miles. _"This is ridicilous, but my legs refuse to move, ugh,"_ Sonic thought to himself. He could see tears pouring out of Miles' eyes, and also that his body was covered in brusies and cuts, most of which were actively bleeding. "I've got a little surprise for you, freak," one of the bullies said to Miles. The bully pulled out a large cup of peanut butter and opened it. "Get ready to be covered in this you mutant," the bully cruely laughed. Within seconds the bullies were covering Miles in peanut butter on his already dirty body. Sonic couldn't take this anymore, his legs finally let loose and Sonic dashed towards the bullies. "HEY YOU, YEAH YOU!", he angrily yelled at the bullies. The bullies heard Sonic and ran away as fast as they could. Sonic got closer to the bullies but realized he was leaving the injured kitsune away, so he just let the bullies go. _"Oh you'll get what you deserve one day,"_ Sonic thought. Now he was going to let his anger subside so he could help the tormented fox.

Sonic approached Miles slowly but this scared Miles, Miles tried to get up and run away but was too weak to do so. Miles figured that whoever scared the bullies away must have been 1000 times worse than the bullies, so Miles in a desperate attempt to not be tormented played dead. "Hey little guy, are you okay?" Sonic realized that it was a stupid question because the answer was so obvious. Miles just layed there quitely crying completely unresponsive. "Hey, please talk to me," Sonic tried to ask him again. Miles finally responded in a quiet voice with incorrect grammar, "P-Please not h-hu-hurt me!", Miles squeeked out. "Why would I hurt you?", Sonic responded. Miles just curled up tighter shivering in the cold. "So what is your name?"

"M-My name is M-Mi-Mi-Miles," Miles said with fear evident in his voice. "Ok Miles, where are your parents?" Sonic asked. Miles babbled something incoherent at the hearing of the word "Parents". "Miles, where are your parents?" Sonic asked again. "I-I not have a mommy and daddy!" Miles cried out. Sonic's eyes went wide because he felt so bad for Miles. "Do you have a home?" Sonic figured the answer was no but asked just to be safe. "N-no", Miles said while crying. "How old are you Miles?" Miles held up two small fingers at Sonic. Sonic was utterly shocked at that so he yelled, "YOUR TWO AND YOU HAVE NO PARENTS OR HOME?" The loud noise upset Miles even more and made him cry louder. Sonic kneeled down closer to Miles' level and apoligized, "I'm sorry, it's okay Miles." "N-No one has ever n-nice to me before," responded Miles. The cold wind blew against Miles' arm causing him to yelp. "Owww!," Miles yelped. "What's the probl-," Sonic cut him self off when he remembered Miles' horrible wound in his right arm. "It h-hurts! Please make the owwies go away Mr. Hedgehog!" Miles cried out. "I don't know what to do to make your pain go away, also call me Sonic," Sonic replied.

Miles' eyes went wide over what he had just heard. "Your that Sonic, the hero one?" Miles' asked. "Yes I am, now I can tell your freezing your buns off right now, so..." Sonic replied. He then started to stroke Miles' back with his warm glove. Miles flinched at first but then relaxed at the warmth. "Th-thanks S-Sonic," Miles replied as he stopped crying. As Sonic stroked Miles' back his hand nudged Miles' tails causing them to spring out. "Hey, you have 2 tails!," Sonic said surprised. "P-p-please don't h-hurt me for being w-w-weird!" Miles replied being terrified and crying once again. "So this is why people hurt you?" Sonic asked. "Y-yes, e-everywhere I go p-p-people h-hurt m-me and give me o-owwies!" "It's okay," Sonic looked at Miles' who was crying, "Let it all out." Miles cried his eyes out for a good 15 minutes before he finally calmed down. "Hey Miles, can I see your face?" Sonic thought it was a strange question but it needed to be asked. Miles slowly lifted his head expecting a shoe to hit his face immediately but instead was met by Sonic's concerned face. "You n-not want to h-hurt me?" Miles said surprised. "No Miles, actually I think it makes you cool," Sonic responded truthfully.

A small, nervous smile lit up on Miles' face. Before Sonic could say something rain started to fall.

 _"Please just be rain, please!",_ Miles thought of the last time he showed his fear of thunder and lightning in front of someone, his parents... "I guess we should get home now!" Sonic said. Miles snapped back into reality and responded "Home? You mean..." You can live with me now!" Sonic lightheartedly assured Miles. A large smile emmited onto Miles face, "Yay! I have a home now", Miles happily said as he jumped on to Sonic and hugged him. Sonic wrapped his arms around the small fox. Sonic moved Miles onto his shoulder and started running back. Miles quickily fell asleep knowing that someone cared about him now.

Sonic was still dashing to his house with Miles on his back, he noticed the rain was getting alot harder. He tried to keep going until BOOM! A loud clap of thunder exploded in the distance stopping Sonic dead in his tracks and causing Miles to wake up and scream. Miles clinged to Sonic's neck while crying. "P-please stop the s-squigilly stuff!" Miles squeaked. "Miles, if I could stop it I would, but I can't." Miles burried his head into Sonic's neck clinging to him. "Sssh, it's okay

", reassured Sonic. Sonic decided that it would be dangerous to keep going so he looked around to find a small cave behind a tree. He walked into the cave with Miles clinging to his neck. "W-Why are y-y-you bringing m-m-me to this s-scary pl-place?"

"It's too dangerous to go in the open, we can rest here." Sonic sat down and rubbed Miles' back. **Purrr** , Miles rested his head on Sonic's belly. A clash of thunder struck again causing Miles to panic and scream. He buried his head in Sonic's belly while whimpering. "It's okay Miles, relax." Sonic began to stroke Miles' back causing the kitsune to calm down. **Purrrrr** , Miles curled up into a fetal position on Sonic's belly. Miles let out a few yawns before Sonic started scratching the fox's neck.

As soon as Sonic started stratching Miles' neck Miles was out like a light. "Sleep tight, little guy."

With that Sonic fell asleep himself.


	2. Nightmare

**Authors Note: Hope you've all liked the last chapter of this, even though this episode may not have much action a couple important things happen in this episode.**

 _January 18, 3265, 6:53 A.M._

Miles slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a small cave. Not remembering what happened yesterday he got up and tried to wobble out of the cave, but instead fell down off Sonic's lap. "Owww!", he cried. Being the toddler he was, he started to cry. The crying woke up Sonic, who had still been sleeping. "Miles!" Miles was freightened by Sonic's booming voice and curled up into a fetal position with his tails hugging him. "P-Please not h-h-hurt me for w-waking y-you!" Miles cried out. "I won't hurt you. I'm just concerned about you," Sonic defended himself. Sonic picked up the crying fox and put Miles on his shoulder. "It's okay little guy", Sonic said as he stroked Miles' back. **Purr,** Miles rested his head on Sonic's shoulder. "I'm... sleepy." "I'll bring you home," Sonic reassured Miles with a smile. Sonic dashed out of the cave and shot towards his house. Miles quickily fell asleep on Sonic's shoulder puring.

Sonic opened the door to his house careful not to wake Miles. Miles felt a warm breeze of air that he hadn't felt in so long. He couldn't help but stretch and yawn. Sonic placed the now half-asleep kitsune into a couch and went upstairs to sort out the 2nd bedroom's bed that he had never needed to use.

Miles' eyes opened for him to find himself placed on a couch in a warm house. He looked around but didn't see Sonic anywhere in sight. This caused Miles to panic and start cowering. He curled up into a fetal position and softly weep. Sonic walked down the stairs ready to move Miles into his new bed when we heard soft crying. Sonic walked into the living room to find Miles in a fetal position, crying. "Hey little guy, what's wrong?" Miles looked up at Sonic and stopped crying. He immediately smiled and tried to jump into Sonic's arms but instead missed and hit the rug. "Owww!" Miles yelled out and started to cry again. Sonic picked up Miles into his arms and started to rock him back and forth. "It's okay Miles." _Miles_ , Miles really disliked that name because it was a ridiciouls pun saying his full name, everyone would make fun of him when they found out his full name was Miles Prower. Tails bowed his head down. "What's wrong Miles?"

"I d-don't l-like my n-name, can I-I have a new n-name please?"

"Of course you can! I wouldn't call you something you don't like!" Sonic kept thinking of a possible new name for the fox but couldn't think of anything. He stared at Miles until his tails swished around.

"I've got it! Tails!"

"I love it, I'm Tails now!", the name had a nice ring to it in Tails' head and even though it reminded him of that bodily feature he hated so much he started to like his extra appendage more. "Awww, your welcome," Sonic just pretended Tails said thanks to him. Sonic carried Tails up the stairs into the bedroom. He carefully placed the tired fox into the bed and tucked him in. "You need lot's of sleep little guy." As Sonic walked out of the room Tails looked at him with a concerned face. "D-Don't leave me!" Tails shouted. "Tails, I'm not leaving you, I'll be in the other bedroom. I think your old enough to sleep on your own."

"Okay, I'll sleep by myself." Sonic walked out and turned off the lights, Tails didn't really care it was 7:34 A.M and quickily fell asleep.

 _Tails' Dream_

Tails found himself running around in his parent's house as a baby. He ran through a hallway and into the house's kitchen. He looked up to see his mother brewing coffee. Unsuspectingly he hugged his mother's right leg causing her to spill her coffee cup on Tails. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM MILES, ALL YOU DO IS CAUSE PROBLEMS!" his mother abusively yelled. "I-It was an a-accident!"

"YOUR AN ACCIDENT!" his mother screamed as she took out a large pan.

"Mommy! Please not hit me like that again!" Tails knew what was coming, it had happened so many times before that his mother would abuse him for everything. Before Tails could say anything his face was pounded with the pan and Tails was knocked to the floor. "Owww!"

"YOUR THE REASON THAT MY HUSBAND LEFT ME!" his mother screamed.

"B-But he was t-taken a-away! H-He loved me!" Tails said as he tried to defend himself.

"YOU CAN'T EVEN GET YOUR MEMORY RIGHT YOU IDIOT!" Tails bowed his head down crying. "YOUR A COMPLETE NUISANCE, ALL YOU'VE DONE IS BRING SHAME AND DISGRACE TO THIS FAMILY WITH YOUR GOD-AWFUL MUTATION" his mother screamed looking at his tails. "I-It's not m-my fault I-I have two t-tails!"

"I DON'T CARE, YOU DESERVE TO SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY BURN TO DEATH!" his mother went berserk, picking him up and choking him. All Tails could do was struggle. "YOU KNOW WHAT, YOUR OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" her mother yelled as she threw Tails out the window out of the house's property. Tails handed on a rock hurting his head badly. "Mommy! Please don't leave me!" he yelled as he exploded crying.

Tails woke up in his new bed with a scream followed by loud crying. "WHY DID MY MOMMY DO THAT!" he wondered out loud. The crying woke Sonic up abrubtly. Sonic got out of bed and rushed towards Tails' room. Sonic entered Tails' room to find him crying his little blue eyes out. "Tails, what happened!"

"I-I had a n-nightmare!" Tails replied. "It's okay Tails, let it all out." Tails jumped into Sonic's arms and continued crying. "W-Why did m-mommy do th-that," he accidentally thought outloud. "Huh?" Sonic was clueless. "Was your dream about your parents?" Sonic asked.

"Y-Yes."

"Please tell me everything."

"B-but you pro-bably not c-care!"

"Tails, I care alot and it's unhealthy to hold back your feelings."

"O-Okay," and with that Tails told the story with many tears.

"Wow Tails, I didn't know your mother abused you so much, that had to be tramatizing for you."

Tails continued to cry in Sonic's arms. "C-Can I sl-sleep with y-you please?" Tails hessitantly asked. "Yes, you can sleep with me."

A small smile lit up on Tails' face as he stopped crying. "Your the only person who ever cared about me, b-besides my d-daddy," Tails told Sonic. "What happened to your father Tails?" Sonic asked.

"H-He was taken a-away by this w-weird big g-guy in a red sui-te."

"You mean Eggman?"

"I th-think so, my m-mommy always told me that d-daddy left her b-because of m-me," Tails said with tears in his eyes again.

"It's okay Tails, nobody is going to hurt you like that anymore. I would never hurt you for any reason, sure I might get angry at you but I would never hurt you the way your parents did. You can hold me to that for the rest of my life," Sonic reassured Tails. "You need some sleep little guy," Sonic told Tails as he carried him into his bedroom. Sonic layed down in his bed with Tails hugging him. Tails quickily fell asleep smiling. "Sweet dreams little guy," and with that Sonic fell asleep as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Sometimes I am able to make good chapters and other times I'm stuck trying to make something interesting, and such a chapter where I struggle writing it well would be this one, but enjoy it as much as you can!**

 _January 19th, 3265, 10:21 A.M._

Sonic opened his eyes to find himself in his room with Tails sleeping on his lap. _"I might as well make breakfast,"_ he thought to himself. Sonic picked up the fox and slowly placed him off his lap. Sonic looked over to Tails and saw a giant wound on his right arm. _"I forgot all about this, he probably needs a doctor!"_ Sonic thought. Sonic went downstairs and searched for his first aid kit to find it in a kitchen pantry. He went back upstairs to Tails still sleeping. Sonic opened up the kit to find a tube of white cream. It read _Wound Healing Cream_. He moved Tails' arm over to his side to apply the cream.

When Sonic moved Tails' arm to his side it woke up the fox. **Yawwwnn,** "What are you doing with my arm," Tails asked Sonic in a tired voice. "I'm going to heal your wound," Sonic reassured Tails. "W-Will it hurt?" Tails asked in a concerned tone.

"Yes, it is going to hurt very badly but it will make your arm feel better. It won't hurt like the bullies or your mother did though."

"O-okay."

Sonic opened the tube and poured the thick cream onto Tails' wound. Immediately Tails let out a scream of pain.

"IT HURTS! OWWWWW!"

"Let it all out, don't hold it back, it's okay."

Tails let out more screams and started to cry. A few seconds later Tails calmed down and reduced his crying to sniffling and sobbing. "Just rest for now, I'll get you a doctor to properly examine your wound," Sonic said.

A concerned expression emerged on Tails face. Tails didn't want to talk to anyone but Sonic because he feared people since almost every person he knew hated him. "What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"I-I not want to t-talk to p-pe-people!"

"Is it because everyone you met hated you?"

"Y-Yes."

"Don't worry Tails, the doctor won't hurt you or bully you."

"O-Okay."

"You just rest here and everything will work out fine."

Tails nodded and quickily went to sleep.

Sonic called up his doctor and described the situation that faced Tails. "I'll be over at 2 P.M. Today," the doctor said. _"I haven't seen the doctor in months and he'll still come over fast, great doctor,"_ Sonic thought to himself.

 _"Tails probably needs some pajamas, I guess the supermarket can do that."_

Sonic dashed to the local supermarket and found some cheap pajamas, he felt akward buying such a thing in a public place, but it had to be done if Sonic wanted to stop Tails getting his loose fur all over his bed.

When Sonic got home he realized he still hadn't cooked breakfast and and it might as well be lunch now. He decided just to give Tails some bread with jam since he would probably vomit any larger meal out, Sonic just figured that. Sonic went up to his room with Tails' meal and pajamas.

"Tails, wake up."

Tails woke up still dead tired. "I brought you some food and clothes," Sonic told Tails. "I... sleepy," Tails squeaked out with incorrect grammar. "Well you should at least eat some food and put these clothes on," Sonic pointed to a piece of bread with jam on it and a small set of blue pajamas with a nightcap. Tails stood up on the bed and wobbled towards the food and pajamas. Before Sonic could say something Tails fell face first into the pajamas. "Umm, let me help you with that," Sonic said as he placed Tails into his pajamas and put the plate with his meal on it on Tails' lap.

"Eat up little guy."

Sonic thought that this meal was pathetic and he started to feel guilty but Tails smiled and gobbled the food up. "I not ate food in 4 days!" Tails said. Sonic's eyes went wide at that statement. "Your food is so yummy, everything I found tasted really bad." Tails told Sonic.

"Uhh Tails, where did you get your food from?"

"Garbage cans, dumpsters, wild berries on bushes."

"Well that explains why the food tasted bad, although that last thing you said would probably make people jealous."

"Do you promise never to eat out of garbage cans and dumpsters again?"

"Yes, does that include the berries?"

"No, actually those berries are probably fresh and healthy."

"Well you just go to sleep okay?"

"Okay," Tails replied with a yawn.

Sonic walked downstairs and sat on the couch, thinking about all that had happened in the past 3 days. How nobody cared about Tails but him, how Tails trusted him and became so close to him. He could tell Tails was so happy about having someone to care for him. Sonic was happy himself because he had no friends or family until Tails. Speaking of that, where will Tails permanately live. It was obvious that his parent would be a horrible idea because Tails was so tramatized by her abuse. Tails would probably be tormented in an orphanage. He would probably terrified of a new family, the one living setting Tails wasn't terrified of was living with Sonic. _"We'll, I've got plenty of space for Tails and I really want some company,"_ Sonic thought to himself. That was when he made the decision, Tails would be his adopted brother from then on.

 _"He'll be so happy that he has a good family now."_

Sonic realized he probably needed to give Tails a bath immediately, Tails smelled horrible and needed to be cleaned in order to look at all presentable. Sonic was annoyed at himself because he kept waking up Tails.

 _"Ok, this time I'm going to finish everything."_

Sonic walked upstairs to find Tails sleeping as usual. He rubbed Tails head causing Tails to wake up. Tails murmurred something incoherent and looked at Sonic with his tired face. "Tails, you need a bath," Sonic said as he picked up Tails from his bed.

"Sonic, can... I ask you something?"

"Of course you can!"

"Can you please not wake me up so much, I... tired."

"I'll stop waking you up so much."

Sonic opened the bathroom door and started to tub. He then removed Tails' pajamas and inserted him into the tub. "It's... so warm," Tails said yawning. Sonic got out a piece of soap and started to wash Tails with it getting all the sticky peanut butter off of him. Tails surprisingly just sat that not really resisting the soap bar. Sonic dumped water on Tails to clean off the soap when Tails yelled "Ahh!"

"Tails?"

"The water is in my eyes! It hurts!"

"Calm down," Sonic told Tails as he carefully brushed the water out of Tails' eyes.

"Is that better?"

"Yes."

Sonic then washed Tails' head with shampoo and conditionor careful not to get it in Tails' eyes. Finally, Sonic got a nail cleaner and cleaned Tails' mostly broken nails as best he could.

"Alright Tails, bath over," Sonic notified. Sonic shut off the bath tub, removed Tails from the tub, put Tails' back in his clothes, and carried him towards his bed. As he put Tails into his bed he stated "Don't sleep, the doctor will be over soon."

"Okay..."

Sonic could tell Tails was barely resisting sleep but before he could say anything he heard a doorbell ring. Sonic hastily walked downstairs to answer it but was met with a surprise...


	4. Kidnapping

**Authors Note: Sometimes I get really good chapters and other times less interesting ones, this will conclude the story and is also one of the better chapters. Now let me stop my rambling so you can enjoy the story!**

"Suprise surprise!" Eggman snarkily said as Sonic opened the door expecting a doctor but instead being greeted by Eggman in a bee like robot. "If you want to fight me at least have the decency to fight somewhere other than my house," Sonic angrily replied.

"Oh, are you trying to hide your weakness from your "friends" at your house? OH WAIT, you don't have friends you pathetic loser!"

"Get it on, your stalling is annoying."

"Ooooh! Your just angry at me! Your a funny creature, so pathetic yet you have such an ego."

Sonic was extremely agitated by Eggman's trash talk and rammed into his robot but was surprised to see no damage being done. "Oh, I forgot! My Egg Bee is made of a material you can't penetrate. Too bad!" Eggman smirked sarcastly. Sonic jumped onto the Egg Bee's glass dome roof where Eggman was sitting at the controls. "Have fun trying to destroy this gl-" Eggman was interupted by Sonic shattering the glass. Sonic started punching Eggman until Eggman pressed a red button. Before they could do anything a white cloud of smoke errupted and Sonic found himself on the ground.

Immediately the Egg Bee exploded with a loud boom. Above the rubble loomed a larger flying machine that looked much stronger. "Say hello to my Egg Pioneer!" Eggman boasted.

"Pioneer?"

"This machine pioneers in deadly laser 'technology'!"

Sonic rolled his eyes and jumped onto the Egg Pioneer causing a slight amount of damage.

"Oh Sonic your so predictable."

Sonic ignored the statement and continued to jump on the Egg Pioneer. _"Why isn't Eggman doing anything back to me?"_ Sonic wondered. Sonic didn't realize but Eggman was staring intently on a small orange and white fox peeking out from the hallway. The kitsune realized that he was being stared at and quickily recoiled. "Seems like your little friend is shy eh?" Eggman asked Sonic. Sonic was dumbfounded by that.

"Friend?"

"Oh you know, the little foxboy peeking out of the hallway."

Sonic's eyes went wide when we realized Eggman found out about Tails.

"What's the little guy's name?"

"Leave him alone!"

"Hmmph, I'll have to get him myself then."

"YOUR NOT GETTING HIM!" Sonic yelled as he blocked the door. Eggman proceeded to shoot a laser out of his "Egg Pioneer" that directly hit Sonic causing him to immediately fall unconscience.

"Heh, this works pretty well," Eggman half boasted half laughed.

Eggman proceeded to get out of his machine and walk around Sonic's house looking for the kitsune.

"Come out, come out wherever you are. Ready or not here I come!" Eggman was screwing with Tails. Eggman looked all around the house but could not find Tails. "Not a bad hider," he thought outloud. Eggman proceeded to walk up the stairs and look around the upstairs rooms. It wasn't until he entered Tails' room to find quiet cowering sounds coming from under the bed. "I've got you now foxboy," Eggman purposely said to freighten Tails. Eggman bent down to see the small kitsune curled up in a ball cowering under his bed. Eggman reached his hands under the bed and grabbed Tails.

"AHHH!" Tails screamed in freight. Eggman held up Tails to his face and said, "Well hello th-," Eggman was interrupted by Tails screaming again.

"P-Please not take me a-away like y-you did to my d-daddy!"

Eggman thought about that for a little bit until he remembered taking an adult fox away that looked similar to the kitsune he was holding right now. "Nah, I'd be letting you off too easy if I let you go," Eggman smirked. Eggman all the sudden saw two bushy tails swishing around Tails. "Your such a freak with those two tails," Eggman said.

"P-please not make f-fun of m-me!"

"Oh, I'll be sure to. Anyway, what's your name little mutant?"

"T-Tails."

"Oh what a perfect name to describe your freakish mutation."

Eggman paused then announced, "But anyway I'll have to take you to my lair so I can make you my pet." Tails was nearly in tears but barely held it back. "Oh Tails, it's unhealthy to bottle your feelings, let it all out," Eggman said coming down the stairs. Tails knew Eggman wanted to see him suffer and cry so he resisted letting his emotions out. Eggman jumped into his Egg Pioneer and flew off to his lair while holding Tails to the floor of the machine so he couldn't see where he was going.

Eggman landed on a landing pad in front of his base. He dragged Tails out holding him by his tails.

"Oww! Please not hold me like that, it hurts!"

"Gives me all the reason to continue holding you 'like that'."

Eggman opened the door to his base and walked through a long narrow corridor. When the corridor ended it turned into an elevator that had the option of going up two floors and going down a floor. Eggman pressed the button to go downward and the elevator started going down. Tails felt dizzied by the elevator and started to squirm, still being painfully held by his tails.

"Stop squirming you rodent."

"I-I'm sorry!"

Eggman rolled his eyes and walked out of the elevator when it stopped. Tails looked around to see a dingy looking basement-like room with strange looking machines looming. Eggman walked over to a small cage and opened it. "Welcome to your new home freak," Eggman said abusively. He threw Tails into the cage causing Tails to land on the cold, metal floor. Tails curled up into a fetal position and started sniffling. "Aww, is the little mutant upset?" Eggman teased. Tails curled up tighter as Eggman started to laugh at him. He tried to resist crying but failed and started to quietly weep. Eggman continued to laugh at Tails crying. After a few minutes Eggman got bored and went up the elevator leaving Tails alone in the cage still crying. _"I hope Sonic gets me. It's so bad here! I want Sonic!"_ Tails thought as he continued to cry. Eventually Tails cried himself to sleep like he had so much before Sonic rescued him. He didn't know if he would ever see Sonic again.

Sonic opened his eyes to find himself laying belly-up on the ground right outside his house. He looked around to see Eggman nowhere in sight. _"I wonder i-OH GOD, HE PROBABLY KIDNAPPED TAILS!"_ Sonic panicked in his mind. He looked in every inch of the house for Tails but to his fears the fox was nowhere in sight. Sonic found himself hyperventilating, he had never panicked this much before. "I HAVE TO GET TAILS BEFORE EGGMAN HURTS HIM!" Sonic thought aloud. Sonic burst out the door dashing towards Eggman's lair as fast as he could run.

Curled in a fetal position, his eyes were red from crying so much, Tails layed in his small uncomfortable cage hoping that Sonic would come and rescue him. He thought about how Sonic had been the only person to care about him that wasn't dead. The more he thought about it the more it made him upset he was in Eggman's lair and how he was being used as a pet. Just then, Eggman burst through the door running from a blue streak of light. _"Is it Sonic?"_ Tails thought. Tails looked over to see the blue streak of light slow down and jump onto Eggman revealing himself. A small smile entered Tails face as he crawled out of his fetal posistion and started to stand. The fox could see Sonic bashing Eggman's machine causing it to weaken. Eventually the machine fell apart leaving Eggman standing there. "YOU DON'T DARE EVER LAY A FINGER ON TAILS AGAIN OR I WILL VIOLENTLY MURDER YOU!" Sonic screamed. Eggman backed off and walked away without saying a word. Sonic turned around and walked towards Tails cage. As he approached the cage he saw Tails' mouth wide open, Tails had never seen anyone but his mother be so angry at anyone, much less someone who wasn't him. This actually made Tails freightened of Sonic so when Sonic got closer to the cage he started to shiver. Sonic opened the cage slowly to see his scared little brother shaking. "Tails! I was so worried about you!" Sonic exclaimed as he tightly hugged the fox. "P-please not y-yell at m-me like t-that like y-you did to the s-scary g-guy!" Tails replied in a freightened tone. "I will never yell at you like that, little brother."

"Brother?"

"Tails, I want you to be my adopted little brother, and I can be your big brother. I've been so lonely all my life and you deserve someone who cares and tends to you. I will give you your childhood back."

Tails eyes went hide until he wrapped his arms around Sonic.

"I love you little bro," Sonic told his brother smiling. "I love you too big bro!" Tails was the happiest Mobian on the planet right now. Sonic picked Tails up and threw him around his shoulders, then he burst out of the lair.

"Tails, you'll get a nice hot meal and my old shoes, socks, and gloves when you get home."

"Oh boy!" Tails exclaimed as Sonic dashed off with his little brother on his shoulder.

 **And that concludes this fanfic!**


End file.
